She Wolf
by NeverSayNeverr
Summary: What if Remus Lupin was a girl? How would that change everything?


Remilia Lupin awoke with a stir. She had been sleeping since her new professor; Professor Dumbledore had come over to her small house, to talk face-to-face to her parents. She was really, really grateful that Professor Dumbledore let her go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had heard that it was the best school in the country. She had never been to school so she didn't know what to expect, and her mother had never talked to her about it incase she got her hopes up and the letter never arrived. After Professor Dumbledore went, they didn't have time to do much and her mother couldn't tell her anything except it was the greatest school and that she should be very thankful that Professor Dumbledore let in the school.

Remilia looked at her ticket. Eleven o'clock at Platform nine and three-quarters. She had never seen that platform but she might be mistaken, it wasn't like she went by the train everyday.

'Now hurry up Remilia or you'll miss the train!' Her mother said while she straightened out her hair. Remilia was wearing the best robes she had and was very nervous.

'Okay Remilia, all you have to do is walk through the barrier between Platform nine and three-quarters alright? You won't crash. Watch your father go first' she said hurriedly

And straight her father went, closer and closer he got to the solid wall but he didn't crash. He went right through it. Remilia being used to magic wasn't that scared of crossing the barrier. It was what stood on the other side that bothered her. She imitated her father and soon her mother came along too. A large, red, steam engine stood there called 'The Hogwarts Express' where a sign said 'Platform nine and three-quarters'. The place was packed with people and their pets.

'Alright dear, get on the train now, it's about to leave' said her mother with tears in her eyes. 'I always dreamed of this day to come, I am so proud of you, Remilia! Come on now, on the bus' she helped her with her luggage and Remilia felt the train move and waved good-bye to her parents.

Remilia started looking for an empty compartment. The train was packed and it was really hard to move with her heavy truck. She found one, sat inside and stared outside.

After a while, a greasy haired boy with a long nose, and a red hair girl opened the compartment door.

'Can we sit here please?' The read haired girl asked

'Okay'

They came inside and sat down beside each other. They looked a bit angry.

'I'm Lily. Lily Evans' the red haired girl smiled at me. 'And this is Severus Snape' she added

'I'm Remilia Lupin' said Remilia quietly.

The compartment door opened yet again and a smiling woman with a large trolley filled with sweets looked inside. When her eyes found Remilia they widened and she just stood there and stared.

Lily Evans got up and went to the trollely and asked for some chocolate frogs. The lady stared at me a bit more and then gave her the frogs and got out of there as quickly as possible.

'Would you like one?' She asked me kindly, passing some to Severus Snape.

'Thanks' despite the fact that Remilia was scared of the lady's reaction to seeing her she took one and unwrapped it. She got Cornelius Fudge. She had never gotten him before. She read it real fast and then thought about the lady.

Will everyone in the school be this way to her? Professor Dumbledore said the teachers were the only ones who knew about her problem and he promised them that nobody would find out unless they wanted them to. What if her friends, if she made any, found out? Remilia was sure they would abandon her. Suddenly she felt like going back home. This whole thing had been a bad idea. Who was she kidding, she was a werewolf! Going to school wouldn't help her! Everyone would still consider her a monster.

'So do any of your brothers or sisters go here?' Lily asked, interrupting Remilia's thoughts. Remilia had an impression that she was trying to make small talk. She instantly felt good when she realized somebody wanted to talk to her. Severus Snape on the other hand just sat there looking here and there. It looked like if it had been his way, he wouldn't be here.

'I'm an only child' Remilia replied 'What about you?'

'Well I have a sister but she isn't a witch. I'm muggle-born'

'I'm half blood' then she asked her something that was troubling her. 'Do you think it'll be hard? The magic and everything. I really don't know much magic.'

' Oh. I don't think any of the first years do. I don't know much magic either. I didn't even know I was a witch until Sev told me! Hey Sev what do you think?' she looked around at Severus who looked like he did not want to be annoyed.

'None of the first years are expected to know much magic' he replied shortly. There was an awkward silence.

'What house do you think you'll be in?' This was another question bothering her.

'I don't really know. Sev says slytherin is the best house. There's Gryffindor in which Albus Dumbledore himself was. And Ravenclaw where many brilliant people were. Hufflepuff is the only one that isn't so popular from what I've gathered' She said.

Remilia hadn't heard good things about slytherin. 'My mother was in Gryffindor and my father was in Ravenclaw. Ill be happy anywhere' She actually didn't think she was fit for anywhere, which house would a vicious werewolf be in? Probably Slytherin.

'I think Ill be in slytherin. But I don't want to be in it' she said nervously

'Slytherin is the best house there is. I would rather leave the school than be in any other house' Severus Snape said.

'How are we sorted?' Remilia asked

'Sorting hat. You put it on and it tells you which house you'd best fit in' he said. Remilia glanced at Lily who looked like she was pleased with something.

The compartment door opened and a big, red-haired boy shouted 'You want to put your robes on. We'll be reaching the school in five minutes!'

Shortly after he left, a voice echoed through the train 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately'

The three of them got up and put on their robes. The train seemed to be slowing down. Soon the train stopped and the passengers started getting out. Remilia got out too. There was a gasp behind her. Lily Evans was looking straight ahead with a look of surprise on her face. 'Look!' she whispered

And Remilia looked ahead searching for whatever Lily was looking for. It wasn't hard. There on top of a large mountain was a humongous castle. With a jolt Remilia realized it was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
